Beautiful Siren
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A/U Callie is a siren that has lived many years; unhappy with the way her existence has no change in it, until she meets a stranger. But what is she?
1. Meetings

**Title:** Beautiful Siren

**Author:** MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona

**Rating: G****  
><strong>**Summary**: A/U Callie is a siren that has lived many years; unhappy with the way her existence has no change in it, until she meets a stranger. But what is she?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: This is sort of a trail run for this story to see if it takes, but I could not get the idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy and all questions are welcome. **

She sat on top of the jaggedy rocks at the waters edge swaying her bare feet in the water below a small frown graced her lips as she watched the water sparkle with brilliance as it caught the light from the sun. Her eyes looked down to watch as her feet disappeared in the water and reappeared once back out of it.

Arizona jogged down the beach slowly as she had been for the last two weeks since moving here. She breathed in the fresh air deeply smiling at the wonderful sent of the salty air around her. Her eyes scanned over the empty beach taking in the calm feelings that it brought up, but paused when she caught sight of the beautiful woman sitting at the waters edge.

With a mind of their own her legs began to carry her over to the woman before her brain quickly caught up to what they were doing and paused just a few feet away from where the woman sat. She could only see the woman's profile, but knew without a doubt that she was extremely beautiful. Arizona stared taking in the woman's form slowly.

Her eyes gazed at what she saw of the woman's face taking in her long slightly curly black locks that flowed to just below her breast, her eyes lingered a moment on the mounds before slowly continuing to trail down her body. Arizona took in the sun kissed skin on the woman's beautiful curvy body and how the white dress she wore seemed to be just wrapped around her body tightly only to flow out near her calves showing a small part of toned legs that ended with her feet swaying in the water.

Something seemed to call her to the woman and she could do nothing to stop herself from closing in the distance between them so only a foot was between her and the gorgeous woman before her. She was silent hoping that maybe the woman would take notice of her presence.

After a few moments of silence had passed it seemed that she was going to have no such luck. Deciding she could no longer just sit and stare at the woman like some creepy she moved to introduce herself. "The water is beautiful isn't it?" she asked as she followed what the dark haired woman's gaze was set upon.

The woman sat in silence as though she did not even here the blonde. Arizona frowned at the lack of response slowly she turned to look at the woman sitting to her left to see that her eyes were still trained on the view in front of her. Determined that she would not be simply ignored the blonde once again attempted to engage the woman. "Hi, there." She spoke with a smile trying to get the woman to understand that she was simply a very friendly person. Seeing that the woman still had yet to acknowledge her she continued, "You don't speak very much do you?" her voice held a hint of amusement feeling silly for trying so desperately to gain the woman's attention.

She heard someone speaking closely to her, but kept her eyes set to the waters in front of her used to not paying attention to the world around her, but when she heard them speak of not speaking much she turned to them slightly confused. A blonde woman stood there to her right she looked around to see that the rest of the beach was empty like it had been when she first arrived. The blonde held an expectant look on her face a smile gracing her face revealing to dimples. "Uh, are you talking to me?"

Her confusion was evident on her face and seeing this made Arizona smile drop slightly before it grew slightly, "You are the only other person on the beach, you know." Her voice held a teasing quality to it that made the corner of the woman's lips tilt up ever so slightly.

"I see that. I'm sorry I am just not used to people speaking to me." Her answer was simple, but honest. And the blonde took a moment to get over the aw at hearing the woman speaking; it was one of the most captivating and addictive sounds she had ever heard.

The blonde nodded, "I see, well I guess I'm not like most people am I?" Arizona's smile brightened revealing her white teeth that glinted slightly in the light.

"No, I am assuming you are not. What are you?" the woman looked at Arizona as if she were trying to decipher a difficult puzzle.

Arizona slightly blanched at the question and looked down at herself. She wore a form fitting tank top with some yoga pants: her typical running gear; she did not see how there could be any questioning her gender. Her brows furrowed she answered, "Um…female. Like I'm assuming you?" the last part came out more as a question, but the other woman did not seem to be satisfied.

"No, I can clearly see that you are of the female gender, but I wanted to know what exactly you were…And who of course."

The blonde nodded slowly still unsure of how to answer, but took a shot anyway, "Well I am a lesbian I work as a pediatric surgeon here in the city and have just moved here. My name is Arizona. Arizona Robbins." She smiled dimples popping out full force.

The dark haired woman nods a moment taking it in before she spoke, "I see, guess you are unaware then." She stood up, feet still in the water, she turned to the woman a polite smile on her face she offered her hand. "Calliope." She answered simply. Arizona just beamed wider letting the strange comment she had spoken go as she shook the woman's hand lightly, taking note of how she stood in the water and her deep brown eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Calliope." She spoke as their hands met, but was surprised when the taller woman instead of shaking her hand, bent at the waist laying a small kiss on her knuckles.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Arizona Robbins. And please, you can call me Callie: many do." She smiled a spectacular smile at the blonde.

Arizona looked on stunned a moment eyes taking in the beautiful smile with a glazed over look to her eyes. "O…of course." She answered as Calliope let go of her hand letting it fall to her side limply.

Callie only responded with a slightly amused smile until she noticed that her abilities were affecting the smaller woman and growing slightly upset by this. Again she took on the contemplative look she wore previously as she turned to look at the waters that she called her home a small sigh escaping her lips.

Arizona blinked upset and slightly embarrassed that she had acted the way she did staring at the woman like she did. She shook her head riding herself of her dazed feel and tried to clear her mind. "You really enjoy looking at the water don't you?" her question was spoken softly as she watched Callie stare off into the waters once again seeming to get lost in her thoughts.

Callie nodded not turning back as she spoke, "Yes, it reminds me of the beauty that it truly is. I love to look at it from the shore like this otherwise you just forget." She shrugged lightly as she turned back around to face the woman who had to do a double take swearing that she had seen the woman's previously brown eyes an ethereal blue, but noticed that they were still the same soulful brown. Callie seeing this reaction tilted her head, but did not comment on it.

Arizona thought on the incident a moment longer before deciding she just had not had her morning coffee and the light played tricks with her unsharpened mind. "So Calliope would you like to join me for a coffee?" her voice was hopeful and Callie hated not being able to leave the confines of her home because it meant disappointing the woman.

"I can't." Callie frowned at her answer as the woman's face fell before her eyes.

"Oh, I see, well perhaps another time then." Arizona tried to be her usual optimistic self, but did not feel it at all.

Callie did not like the sadness she saw in the woman's eyes and looked up to the sky seeing them clear and wishing that it would rain sometime soon. "I would really enjoy if we could sometime." Callie smiled hoping that her answer would ease some of the woman's worries.

Arizona felt her hope soar within herself and could not help herself, but smiling in return of the brilliant smile that she was receiving from Callie. "That's awesome! It would be nice having a friend outside of the workplace or really meeting any new people around this town." She rambled slightly only stopping when Callie let out one of the most musical laughs she had ever heard and again she was awestruck.

"I am glad that you too will enjoy it." Callie smiled her eyes filling with amusement at the other woman's mini ramble.

Arizona smiled embarrassedly happy with the plans. Her alarm on her cell phone blaring caused both women to jump slightly quickly she reached for her phone eyes growing wide when she noticed that it was her reminder to be home. "I am so sorry I have to leave now if I don't want to be too late to work." She turned of her alarm looking back at the woman. "it was lovely meeting you, but I got to run: literally." She smiled one last time as she started to take off.

"Indeed it was lovely; until we meet again Arizona Farwell!" Callie waved after the woman as the woman smiled giving a wave back before turning back and running her fastest towards home. She watched until the woman was out of her sites before turning back to the waters that she had been looking at previously sobering herself she began walking into the depths he body dissipating as she entered her water home and became her spiritual self all the while her mind was on the mysterious stranger trying to guess at what she could be.

Arizona stopped midstride almost out of sight of the beach when she remembered that she had not given the woman her number or any contact information at all she turned hoping to be able to call after Callie and at least get a last name, but when she turned back the beautiful woman was all but disappeared from sight sighing glumly she continued on her way not wanting to be later than she already would be.


	2. Kasey

**Title:** Beautiful Siren  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A/U Callie is a siren that has lived many years; unhappy with the way her existence has no change in it, until she meets a stranger. But what is she?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: Okay you are given permission to hate me for the long wait I am sorry! Geez…but hopefully the fact that I will have a second update for you moro makes up for it? Much points if you can figure out what AZ is!**

**A/N2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter **[link on profile]** account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

Luckily Arizona did not arrive too late to work as no one seemed to notice. She walked onto the peds floor feeling a little upset at not getting to spend more time with the mysterious beauty on the beach, but tried to quickly dispel those thoughts as she had to focus on the sick tiny humans on her floor.

A promising resident named Alex walked up to her handing her a chart and began speaking before she was even two steps out of the elevator. "Kasey Dale; she has stage IV gastric cancer and has been getting treated since age two when it was found early on. The cancer is aggressive and has came back twice before this. Last doctor gave her 5 months."

At this Arizona stops her flipping through the chart and walking at once to turn to the younger man. "Then why are they bringing her to me?" she questions the resident.

"Hope." He shrugs simply. Arizona's expression is still questioning, but quickly she replaces it with a smile as the two near the room with the sick child.

"Hey there." She smiles at the occupants of the room moving closer to the bed which held the small girl. "Aren't you pretty?" Arizona smiles down at the young girl. "I'm Arizona Robbins what's your name?"

The little girl is silent as she looks up at the smiling doctor beside her bed with huge sad eyes that breaks the doctor's heart. The mother who is sitting on the opposite side of the bed answers for her daughter. "This is Kasey she's a little shy don't take it personal."

Arizona simply beams down at the girl. "It's okay to be shy, but I promise I'm a great friend" she speaks to the little girl perkily as she bends down slightly to be more at eye level. "And I can just tell that you would be a great friend." She smiles revealing her dimples to the little girl which causes the little girl to smile up at her with her own small smile.

Straightening up she looks over to the parents that sit on the opposite side of the hospital bed that their fragile daughter lies upon. She gives them a soft smile before speaking, "Now I understand that you have already spoken to another doctor." At this the parents nod their head in the affirmative. "My only question is what it is you want me to do because I took a look at those scans and I don't see much that I can really do." She gives them a sympathetic look.

"We know how bad it is; we know, but she is our daughter she has been fighting this since she was two she wasn't supposed to make it, but she is 5 now. All we ask is that you help her fight doctor." The mother answers in earnest standing and stroking her daughter's cheek tenderly before looking back up into the blonde surgeon's eyes tears within her own.

"I understand that, but there is not much that I can control." She looks at the others.

"We know that just can't you try? Please we heard about a surgical option; we did our research and you are the best that is within distance to us; we know the risks Dr. Robbins."

Arizona sighs silently. "I can look at her scans," a look of hope and smiles start to appear on the parents face, "But," slowly the looks fall reverting back to the sober look that had been there previously, "I can't promise that there is anything that I will be able to do." Kasey's parents nod as all sets of eyes turn to the now sleeping girl in the hospital bed.

"I'll send someone up for scans." Arizona whispers quietly as her and Alex silently slip out of the room giving the parents their time with their daughter.

**[Bleep]**

Arizona sat in her office the contents of Kasey's chart spread out in front of her along with the scans that had just arrived a few minutes ago. She is stuck not really believing what she is seeing. The tumor had grown exponentially in the last two months that she has been out of the hospital. From what she can see she would estimate that the child only has about a month left. Thinking this brings tears to her eyes. The girl went from an expectancy of four more months to just one.

She swallows the lump in her throat and clears her mind looking at the scans. Her mind works through the many possibilities of treatment that she could try and take, but none of which would seemingly have a good outcome. If she goes in there the girl may not live through the surgery with how weak her fragile body is. There is just so much affected that even if she could there would be so much to take out and work through.

The blonde surgeon is brought out of her thoughts by Alex poking his head into her office. "Kasey just crashed," Arizona stood quickly, "We brought her back," at the sound of this Arizona's posture relaxes instead she begins to shuffle the scans and other papers into the child's chart, "If we are going to do something about her we need to do it soon." he states with all the confidence in the world as he looks at his boss expectantly.

She sighs. She knew that if she was going to act she would have to act fast, but she wanted to at least have a day if not a week to think about this and consult other doctors who would be a big help in a case like this. Instead she is left with a girl that might not even make it to the end of the week. She shakes her head at her diagnosis of another month, thinking about the parents that are sitting attentively with their ailing daughter.

She tried to dispel the morbid thoughts from her head as she plastered on her signature smile on her face and entered Kasey's room. The only sound that greeted her was the sound of the heart monitors beeping: proof that the young girl was indeed alive. She clears her throat quietly in order to get the attention of the parents in the room whom sit in silence watching as their only daughter lay in a bed that dwarfs her. Two pairs of sad eyes meet the surgeons gaze at the sound of her clearing her throat and she directs them to follow her outside of the room which they do without complaint.

The solemn look on their daughters face is enough to let them know that the news coming is neither going to be pleasant nor what they want to hear. Kasey's mother blinks back her tears setting her shoulders preparing herself for the inevitable as her husband and her turns to face their daughters last hope; hope that seems to be slipping away before their eyes along with their little girl.

Arizona sighs not seeing an easy way to break the news that there is nothing she can do for these parents' daughter. Before she can open her mouth however Kasey's mother begins to speak. "I know what you are going to say; you are going to tell us that there is nothing that you can do, that the only thing that we can hope to do is make our daughter as comfortable as possible. We have heard it before Doctor, but we came here because you are our daughter's only chance. We don't want to have to make her 'comfortable' before she goes; we need to fight as hard as she has fought her whole life. All we ask is that you try; just please try." Her mother pleads to the blonde woman.

"The risks of me going into surgery are far greater…" This time her words are cut off by Kasey's father who has up until now been silently listening.

"We know the risks; we have done countless amounts of research, but we would rather continue to fight then let her slip away right before us." His voice is calm and his eyes are set in a determined stare at the woman that has the potential to give his daughter more time if nothing else.

"Look I understand that you are hurting, but I can't guarantee anything if we do go in. You know as well as I do that a number of things can go wrong." She looked at them trying to convey her seriousness to them. She did not like to give up hope she wanted to fight, but she wanted these parents to realize that even if she did try it may not work.

Kasey's father sighed looking through the window at his sleeping daughter speaking softly to the doctor as his eyes stayed trained on his little girl, "We do know that, but can you even guarantee that she will make it through the night?" the look on the blonde surgeon's face is all he needs for confirmation that there was not, "exactly, we know that we are asking a lot of you doctor, but our sick daughter deserves to be fighting until the end." Finally he turns to the woman his face a mask of determination.

She can not help but nod. They believe in this, however hopeless it may seem; and that helps give her the hope that she needs. "Okay let me just talk to my superior and see where we stand, but I am willing to help Kasey to fight." Her shoulders are set and a spark of determination is in her eyes as she says this before quickly heading off to find Karev and go see the chief.

**[Bleep]**

"It's bad!" his voice is low but it sounds like yelling in the quiet OR either way.

"We knew it was bad going in to it Karev." Arizona grinds out the words as she too takes in the small girl in front of her.

"But it is worse than what we anticipated."

"I can see that! Let just get was much as we can and get out." She hurriedly starts to move her hands around trying to find the perfect place to start; finally she dives right in hoping beyond hope that this little girl will be able to make it: that she will be able to give this girl more time at the very least.

Sweat drips down her brow as the scrunch in concentration looking into the girls open abdomen. It has been five hours; the girl really is a fighter and that has the hope in her chest growing with each strong beat of her heart.

The swell of hope seems to be short lived as the machines in the room start to sound their distinct sounds, piercing the quiet with their horrendous wails. "Stats are dropping rapidly" the voice of Kerev calls over the loud noise in the room before he turns to the people in the room barking out orders like a pro, which Arizona can not help but feel a bit of pride in.

"Going into cardiac arrest doctors." A nameless face calls to them and the ever prevalent sound of the machine flat line takes over the room.

"Damn it." It's said under her breath as Arizona feels the life actually slipping out of the child underneath her hands. "Starting chest compressions!" she calls out to the room hoping to keep the little girl here; she was doing so well.

"Charge to 100" Karev's voice is loud as he calls it out the hum of electricity soon filling in after his voice, "Clear!" her hands move away quickly with practiced ease. The sound on the heart rate only briefly change before it is back.

Her hands are again on the girl's chest trying to get the girl to come back. Again she has the feeling of the girl's life slipping through her very hands. "Come on"

Her hands are moved again as another and another current of electricity are shot through the girls fragile body, but both have the same effects as the first and the sound of the continuous beep on the heart monitor fills the quiet room, but she can not just let go. She can not feel that life slipping away through her hands like that and do nothing. Again her hands are on the girl's chest ignoring the sound of her name getting called. She can feel it if only she can push it back; will that life back into the girl's body.

For a moment she can swear that she actually sees the girl's soul slipping away from the shell of her body, but she shakes her head quickly dispelling that idea. That life she can still feel as it slowly seeps through her hands, but she will not let it go. She can not! She wills for that feeling of her soul leaving to stop and the life to return to the girl's body back with her family back where it belongs.

The beep, beep, of the heart monitor sounds through the fog of her brain, but only for a moment until her world is turned black.

Gasp! What who where when why?

Oh yes I am evil! Bwahahahahahaha! But you love it no? And My updates are not going to regulate on this story sorrys school is important and knowledge and…life? Ahaha!

Hope you enjoyed and please lets hear what you have to say!

Especially those of you who berated me to get this up…YOU know who you are!


	3. Sirens

**Title:** Beautiful Siren 2  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A/U Callie is a siren that has lived many years; unhappy with the way her existence has no change in it, until she meets a stranger. But what is she?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: So I was kinda sad about the lackluster amount of reviews I received after being nagged at to get this up…geez you think peoples would be happy :P but alls well that ends well and I shall give you this!**

**A/N2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter **(link on profile) **account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

Callie walks out of the water back onto one of the island of Sirenum scopuli that she is bound to for all of her existence her form returning back to her earth bound body away from her spirited self. She felt comforted as a solid form one that could feel a wind breeze on their skin and not be a part of it. She looked out at the rocky shore line looking for a place to perch she was in a sorrowful mood and though it had been 50 years since she last sang she felt the undying need to do so again.

Quickly she turned and made her way to a secluded cove that she used to come to so very often when she was much younger and did not know of the world outside of her home islands. She sang; her voice carried out over the shifting tide calling out for some form of solace in the existence that she would forever be bound to.

She knew her song had the potential to cause death to mortals, but she could not find it in her self to care. She felt her power rise up beneath the surface of her being as the hunted sounds left her mouth; she fought off her nature for as long as she could, but soon she knew that she no longer could. The shift in her body came over her and she knew her eyes would have transformed to the ethereal blue as she scanned over the water seeing nothing for miles, but she could feel the shift in the water that told her something was indeed out there.

Her mind went over the memories of the countless times she had experienced this, time and time again it would bring sorrow and death, but only to those who had dark souls could the song bring them to death. As a young being this brought peace to her soul, but finding that the spirits of good could, too, get caught into the web of her song somehow displaced this and she had the need to investigate the world outside of her home. Those souls would not be able to rest with their loved ones though they lived happily among on of the many isles of her home she knew that they did not belong here.

Then of course she had traveled to the home of the living only to find she could not leave the confines of the waters onto their shores, but still she would not be deterred and found, disheartenedly, that human's were unable to see her. Though, it had worked to her advantage in being able to watch them naturally and she found that humans change. They evolve. Those with blackness in their souls do not always stay the retched person that had caused the blackness, but could truly be good. And she watched it with horror.

Those black souls that she had inadvertently called to their deaths could have been good; they could have changed and become something great, something meaningful. It hurt her soul and although she fought against it, began to weep. Not even her weeping could keep those humans away and they were called to her they had swarmed to the beach, but they were not called for death, but for help many with shining souls of golden and white.

They were here to help but could not find what they were their to help with so they just stayed as she continued to weep. Her eyes and body her spiritual self as she looked on at the many people amongst her, but too far to be comforted by. Then her eyes spotted a pair staring directly at her and it caused her to jump. The eyes were a glowing green and looked at her with curiosity; such a small little thing as she glided through the masses of people. Their eyes followed her movements over to where she stood.

"Hi," she smiled widely revealing pearly white teeth that glistened in the sunlight until it slipped off as a concerned look took over her features. "Why are you sad?"

"You…you can see me?" the small girl did not even bat an eye when Callie had questioned her ability to see her instead her smile took over her features yet again.

"Of course!" she answered happily a musical tone held within her own voice.

Callie could not help the confused look that took over her features at the knowledge; all these others that crowded the small beach could not see her even as they unconsciously looked for her: the reason they were here. "How?" she had to question she wanted to know, needed to know.

That smile only widened as the small girl looked up at her through dark eye lashes that matched the chaotic spikes atop her head. "Well, all mystical beings can see each other; even those of us that can not been seen by humans unless practiced in that are of course." At the confused look Callie was giving her the girl elaborated. "I am a pixie."

A look of understanding soon crossed the tall woman's face as she looked back down at the woman "That explains your size and movements."

At the shot at her size the smaller girl scowled slightly; she was average for her kind if not a bit tall standing at 4' 11'', but she could not keep the smile from her face as the taller woman pointed out her natural grace and she nodded. "Yep, we…well most supernatural beings are rather graceful."

She smiled and Callie could not help but think the statement is true she had never experienced tripping or any other thing that she noticed humans had a tendency to doing in her short time that she had observed them. Callie nodded as she thought about it. "Yea I do not remember ever falling or anything of the like." She looked out at the slowly dissipating group of humans on the beach them back down to the pixie in front of her. "How is it that the humans can see you?" she asked.

The small girl just smiled knowing that the question would be brought up. "I have trained myself to be seen; by nature we are illusive being, but with time and some practice we can make ourselves seen. It is a good way to be able to live among humans and have a normal life; or as normal a life as could be had by one of us." She looked thoughtfully for a moment then stuck out her hand, "I'm Alice by the way"

Callie just smiled and took the offered hand kissing her knuckles as was accustomed with her people. Remembering the little Pixie named Alice and all that she had taught her, she was grateful for learning of the human world and decided that she would see her again.

"What's wrong?" the sound of a voice brought her out of her inner musing as she looked up into the eyes of her friend Addison.

The song she sang died on her lips as she looked at the woman before her; she stood in her solid form before her. Addison, like her, felt most comfortable in her solid form enjoying all that it had to offer.

"Hey Addie." Callie gave her friend a small, if not strained, smile.

"Don't 'Hey Addie' me, Cal; I know something has to be wrong you have not sung in over 50 years. What happened?" she looked at her friend concernedly.

Callie turned her eyes to look back out at the water; the peaceful shifts of waves always seemed to calm her soul, but at the moment it seemed like a huge barrier from a world that consisted of living instead of death. A sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know Addie; today the curse upon this isle seems overly daunting and stifling and I don't know why." She looked over to her friend sadness deep inside her soulful brown eyes.

"Our life is not as bad as you make it out to seem Cal"

Callie just looks at her friend; she shakes her head trying to think of a way to express what it is that draws her to how the humans live. "They are ever changing and we are stuck I wish not to be stuck." She shrugs

Addie shakes her head not understanding her friend "I do not understand your fascination with these humans"

Callie grimaces at the words that leave her friends mouth. "You sound just like my mother"

Addison looks apologetically "I know" she place her hand on her friend's shoulder t get her attention. "I'm sorry it's just I don't understand it"

"They live Addie happy lives without knowledge of death and hurt; their lives are happy and move forward, not stuck forever as we are."

"It does not have to be that way; once you find your mate you can move onto their home realm and will no longer be stuck in an eternity"

"I have been alive for a thousand years and still have not found a mate Addie; I know you have and I am truly happy that you can move to the islands for mated sirens but you have not been alone for so long; you are still young." She looks over at her friend who sighs.

"I know; but perhaps soon the perfect siren will come for you too? Or perhaps your mate is yet to be born." She tries to be optimistic for her friend, but she could not bear to be alone for even two hundred years waiting for her mate to come. And she knew the moment that he was born he was her mate because of the siren connection. She could not imagine having to wait almost the whole expectancy of a mated siren to find a mate.

They both stood silent for a few moments; her friend's sad song slowly left her lips in a low hum that Addison joined into as both pairs of ethereal blue eyes scanning the waters.

**Nope! I didn't give you any AZ! But we want background on our siren don't we? I mean now we know a little about the mystical world ( at least my own mystical world) And yes my creativity has gone wild soo…hahhaha! And the blue and she has brown eyes! Gasp! :O! **

**Anyway why is it that AZ can see our Siren? Cause Callie still has yet to learn how to get all to see her. Hmm…oh yea that tidbit about only bringing dark souls is awesome right? But sadly sirens kill lots with their beautiful song…not here though…**

**No Souls were stolen or lost in the making of this Fic…**

**#I am MsCrazybird and I approve of this message [;**


	4. Glowing Figure

**Title:** Beautiful Siren 3  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A/U Callie is a siren that has lived many years; unhappy with the way her existence has no change in it, until she meets a stranger. But what is she?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: It's my Birthday so I decide to give you this! Aint I nice?**

**A/N2:** Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my twitter [link on Pro] account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.

It was cold where she was as she looked at the desolate area that she was to one side their was water, an ocean of dark deathly water that moved slowly forward and back a haunting contrast to the beautiful blue ocean that she was used to. She walked toward it to look into the water but all she saw within its depths was an endless abyss of black that seemed to be never ending. She stepped back confused and frightening the dark water did not show a reflection of her.

Quickly she scrabbled back and away from the water wanting to put more distance between her and the frightening endless darkness. She looked up into the sky; it held not a single trace of light in it, no stars could be seen against as she looked all around it. It was black with just the faintest hints of a blue tint to let her know it was not the black of the water she had just stared into. She turned scanned the barren area that she stood in.

Nothing, no trees no rocks just flats ahead of her. She turned to her left and looked back out at the haunting dark waters and shivered from fright. That is when she noticed that she was neither cold, nor was she hot: she just was. She stared to her right at the mountainous range that traveled as far down either way north and south just as the haunting dark ocean opposite it did. Her thoughts quickly focused away from the haunting waters to the east as she noticed a soft glow coming from behind the mountains like that of a setting sun. Hope swelled within her at the sight of some kind of light.

She took a few steps towards the mountainous region, but stopped as rational thoughts caught up with the rest of her. She was now in the middle between the dark ocean and soft glow of mountains once again. That light, she realized, was much further and would surely be gone by time she got half way up the mountain to get to it. She sighed feeling hopeless.

She again turned to the south so the ocean stood on her left and the mountains on her right, but nothing but miles and miles of flat could be seen that way. She turned and jumped in shock at the sight that greeted her the opposite way: a woman's figure stood several miles away from her a soft white glowing emanating off of her. Hope and happiness swelled in her at the sight and she moved towards the mysterious figure before her.

She could not make out any distinct traits on the woman, other than she was taller than herself. She quickened her pace trying to get to the woman; the only other person to be there. The figure raised a hand to her palm out towards her effectively halting her movements. The softly glowing woman began to shake her head emphatically.

Confused she took another step towards the figure. But with the step she took the figure took a step back both hands now up palms out facing her as the figure shook their head vigorously from side to side. A confused look took over her features that slowly morphed into one of frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Her eyes scanned the area around her taking in the black ocean to the soft glow just beyond the mountain range they focused back on the empty space between the two and straight ahead at the softly glowing woman figure; she wanted some answers and she wanted them now. Not one to wait around for someone else to do something she took the initiative and started moving forward not taking heed to the figure's guidance. She started stalking forward; a woman determined. The figure seemed amused before concerned and as she got just five feet away from her they figure moved back far. Even after the figure moving away from her, her jaw set with determination.

This time the figure waved her arms shaking her head vigorously in the negative. At this she stopped momentarily and watched the figure, but the figure just slowly dropped her hands: not coming closer or trying to speak out. This caused her frustrations to rise yet again. All she wanted were some answers. She wanted to know where she was, who the figure was, and why she was here, both were here. She stomped her foot. "What do you want me to do?" she screamed out in frustration.

But the figure stood silent. There was not even a flinch in her, if it truly was a her, demeanor. The frustration built within her body and not being answered was not helping calm her needs down and she felt adrenaline building within her body causing her muscles to coil. It caused her to fidget; idleness was not her strong suite.

Again she moved forward not liking being told to do something without some sort of explanation. As she moved forward the womanly figure again started waving her arms to cease her movements, but she refused to be deterred and kept going.

The figure glowed brighter a second before letting her arms drop to her sides lifting them back up and pushing them out towards her. A powerful, invisible wave of energy blasted against her causing her to fly back. Her instincts acted as she flew back through the air and she flipped to land safely on her feet. She was steady and slightly crouched; glaring at the figure anger bubbled within her body at its actions. But were they the figure's actions? Could it do something like that? Her mind was slightly boggled at this; then her thoughts moved from actions that she had no control over to her own incredibly confusing ones.

Her movements froze; she stood thinking of what she had just done. It did not make any sense to her. Determination set in as she looked at the figure in front of her. She ran, hard and fast. Her mind had one thing set: this person was no friend so she had to retaliate. Her feet pumped as fast as she could push them and still she forced her legs to move more. She dropped her shoulder as she got closer fully prepared to tackle and bring the woman down: never had she been so thankful that she had a brother that wanted to do boy things as she was now.

Shock too over the figure's mind at the woman's actions, but only briefly before pride took over. Shaking their head they let the energy move through their body and pushed out a small blast, again, through her hands.

The woman flew back stumbling on the ground before grinding to a halt and standing. She dusted off her body as she looked up with a humph. She was upset that the figure seemed to not be playing fairly at all. She started to move, but before even taking a single step forward another blast had her flying back and away from the softly glowing figure. She grunted in anger as she scrambled to get up quickly shooting a glare at the figure in front of her.

"What the fuck!" she was not one to normally cuss, but dam it she was frustrated!

The figure did nothing for a moment as the two were still. She heaved a few times feeling slightly out of breath and upset still as the figure's glow began to intensify stinging her eyes as she lifted her hand to shield her eyes and squint in its directions to see what was happening now.

The figure lifted its arms out the glowing receding from its body and focusing on palm out hands. They glowed brightly, getting brighter and brighter until it was hard for her to even look at what was happening. Her eyes ached at the light and began to blink against the intrusion, but it seemed to steam into her sense. She moved her head from side to side groaning as the light infiltrated her sight. Her head felt numb and fuzzy. Her ears felt as though cotton were in them. Mouth felt dry and slightly cracked. She could have sworn that just moments ago she felt fine; better than fine if she were being honest with herself other than the frustration of course. What had that light done to her?

A constant noise slowly pierced through the cotton in her ears, but sounded distant. Her eyes still stung at the brightness of the light that shined within her eyes from the glowing palms. She squeezed her eyes tighter together, but still the glowing light could be seen behind even her closed eyelids! She groaned out in frustration loudly.

"Arizona?" the voice caused her eyes to snap open; hovering above her was the face of Alex Karev a mildly concerned and relieved expression on her face. Her eyes scanned the room quickly as she slowly sat up. She realized the constant sound that had began to pierce the cotton in her ears was the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Wha…" the blonde croaked through dried throat coughing at the disuse and unpleasant feeling of trying to speak while her mouth was extremely dry.

Seeing his mentor's troubles, Alex quickly reaches to the side table offering the blonde a cup of water with a straw in it. "Here, this should help."

Arizona smiled politely as she took the drink and slowly sipped the water before realizing just how thirsty she truly was and swigging down the rest quickly. A satisfied sigh filled with relief left her lips as she finished the much needed cool beverage. "Thanks." She breathed breathlessly giving the younger man a grateful smile.

"No problem." He nodded. The room was silent as Alex look on at the woman in the hospital bed as she looked around her brow furrowed seemingly to be in thought before her eyes met his.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"We're not sure; one minute everything is going great in surgery the next Kasey is bottoming out…"

At the name Arizona's eyes widen cutting the man off quickly. "Kasey? How is she? Is she okay?" she starts shuffling to the edge of her bed getting ready to leave as she continues. "I need to check on her; and her parents…."

"whoa, whoa, whoa…Slow down." He lifts his hands gesturing for her to get back on the bed; she only leans back slightly. "They are gone." At the widened eyes that he was receiving from the blonde, Alex continues quickly. "Kasey is fine and the Dale family left as soon as Kasey got the okay." a relieved look washes over Arizona's face before it scrunches up in confusion. Just how long had she been out? Seemingly being able to read her mind Alex continues on answering the question that had just popped within her mind. "You've been out two weeks."

"What? What happened?" she looks at the resident clearly confused. He sighs not really knowing himself.

"We're not sure." He shrugs slightly, but continues answering at the look he receives from the blonde. "You were fine, but then Kasey started tanking. You wouldn't give up and started chest compressions. It seemed hopeless; she just wouldn't come back. But you started mumbling something under your breath as you kept your hands on her chest. I tried to tell you there was nothing we could do, but you wouldn't listen. I don't even think you could hear us. You were just focused on the girl. And talking: it sounded like you were chanting in some other language." He shook his head the memory still as fresh in his mind as the day it had happened due to how many times he had replayed what had happened over and over. "But then your eyes started to roll back because all we could see were the whites. I went to pull you off, but then all of a sudden the sound of Kasey's heart coming back fills the room. Just as a cheer leaves everyone and I'm too caught up you fainted. I finished with Kasey, which went surprisingly smoothly as you got assessed by Derek after getting taken out of the OR by some nurses and interns. He couldn't say what was wrong said you're brain was fine, but you just didn't wake up."

It was quiet as Arizona took all the information in. 'What the hell?' was all she could think.

**I gave you more clues! What just happened? Was that all a dream? A crazy incredibly descriptive dream?**

**What the hell is Arizona? Where is this going? Why havent the girls talked again dam it! I want action! Ahahah ok that was more me thinking what you would say [;**

**So yes we have more information about Arizona's uniqueness. And we love it! And you can guess some more at what she is! But nope she aint an angel. Also if it seems strange she is just figuring out she is not normal it will be explained all in do time! Promises!**

**Anyway I'm tired its late I have class in the morning so leave some reviews people…I like to hear what you think besides they are good for my soul! Ooo and clearing up some stuff a Siren is from greek mythology and no im not using the usual on what they are but more with my spin on things. I am an artist my friends! Oh and they are not mermaids, though I think I will add them to the story; it is common for Sirens and Mermaids/merpeople to be confused. **

**Goodnight and thanks for your read!**


	5. Worrying

**Title:** Beautiful Siren 3  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A/U Callie is a siren that has lived many years; unhappy with the way her existence has no change in it, until she meets a stranger. But what is she?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: **It's has been a while hasn't it? And I do apologize but there is Calzona interaction just for YOU in here!

**A/N2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter ****account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

The steady sound of her feet hitting the sand in a rhythm calmed the blonde's nerves as she jogged lightly along the deserted beach. Her mind had been a whirl of emotions and thoughts since being discharged from the hospital two days ago. Though she was initially annoyed at finding out she would not be able to work for two weeks, it quickly morphed into relief as no one could explain her strange episode or what had happened to Kasey. Her feet began to hit the soft sand faster as she shook her head trying to dispel the thoughts that again began to plague her mind.

Breathing becoming slightly labored at the faster pace she began to slow down as she got closer to the rocky edge of the water. Arizona took in a deep breath of salty ocean air as she sat atop a large rock and looked out onto the sparkling sea. It was a clear morning so she could see for miles out into the vast waters.

It was a truly beautiful view staring out into the blue waters. A light gush of wind swept across her face and her eyes fluttered at the delightful smell it brought across her face and she inhaled deeply through her nose trying to gain more of the sweet aroma. It held a spicy hint to it, but only just so. The scent held a fresh and salty hint to it one that should have been explained by the open sea before her, but this smell it was so much better. A quiet groan escaped her throat at the glorious smell.

"Are you unwell?" a beautifully addictive voice floated to her ears and she swore that even angels would be envious of such a gorgeous songlike voice. A soft smile took over her features at the gorgeous voice.

"No I'm fine." She plastered on a pleasant smile as her eyes slowly fluttered opened turning to the sound of the voice. A genuine smile lit up her face at the beautiful woman that stood just outside a foot of her deeper in the water. "Calliope" it came out as a breathless whisper and gained a huge smile from the woman in the water.

A small imperceptible shiver ran down Callie's spine at the breathy whisper of her name from the gorgeous blonde sitting in front of her, a shiver that the blonde watched travel down the gorgeous Latina's spine. "Yes." She gave a slight nod to the other woman. "Hello again, Miss Arizona Robbins." Callie smiled reaching out and gently taking Arizona's soft had in her own bending slightly at the waist and kissing the back of her knuckles lightly. Callie held a gentle smile on her lips which she directed towards the stunning blonde before her.

Arizona's heart fluttered in her chest at the soft feel of the luscious lips upon the skin of her knuckles. Her mind wandered to what it would feel like to have those very same lips upon her own. A small throb pulsed through her center at the thought. She blinked her eyes trying to focus on the present.

Callie watched as Arizona's eyes became hooded before they once again met her own sparkling blue like the ocean that she knew so well. "It's super great to see you again. Super." Arizona smiled hugely at the woman who stood still in the waters small waves.

Callie nodded her head slightly in agreement. "It is quite wonderful to meet you once again." She smiled genuinely at the woman she hardly knew. Gesturing with her hand to the rock beside Arizona, Callie asked "May I?"

Arizona looked over at the rock beside her where Callie was gesturing and quickly answered her. "Yes…I mean of course free country." She cleared her throat slightly beating herself up about her quick spew of words. She smiled apologetically. "I wouldn't mind." She felt silly at her lack of conversation skills and could feel embarrassment flood her usually confident demeanor.

Callie smiled gently hoping that her amusement would not show outwardly at the woman's small mishap; she gracefully sat beside the woman, her feet still in the peaceful waters below. It was quiet a moment as both women's eyes focused on at the view before them. The light glistened off of the slowly moving waters, making Callie smile serenely at the display. "It is very wonderful to see you again." Callie glanced sidelong at the woman sat next to her.

Arizona held a gentle smile. "It's really great to get to see you again too; I actually thought I wouldn't be get the opportunity." She looked at the woman sitting next to her briefly; she truly was glad that she was able to see her again. Initially Arizona believed the opportunity would not come along again because she never got to get the woman's information.

Callie's eyes narrowed slightly as she thought back to the morning that she met the woman before she answered. "I do believe that I agreed to having drinks with you." Callie gave a nod as if agreeing with her own statement.

Arizona stared at the woman fully and for a moment she was lost. The woman held a glow to her beautiful skin as the sun touched it that made her never want to look away again. Her mind grew fuzzy as she felt the muscles in her body twitch with the need to be closer to the woman next to her. Arizona felt her body begin to move; her mind screamed out for her to stop, but it seemed her body had a will of its own. She could feel every muscle move as it slowly began to inch towards the woman.

Her eyes focused on the woman in front of her as Callie sat unaware of the turmoil the blonde was going through; her eyes still focused on the horizon in front of her. Callie's mind finally registered that more than a few seconds had passed and was worried that perhaps she had offended the small blonde in some way. Her mind quickly went to shame at having offended such a lovely person before the fact that she no longer heard the woman's breathing registered with her.

Callie's eyes grew wide and panicked at the thought of the woman being ill; she knew that many land bound beings must continue to breath in order to maintain life. In a flash of movement, that was much faster than any mortal being could ever move, Callie's wide, panicked eyes turned to take in the woman beside her.

Arizona's eyes were opened as they normally would be staring intently at her, but unlike the blue that she had become to associate with the woman's eyes, they were a pure white, as pure as fresh fallen snow. Callie could feel her body naturally begin to react to the woman beside her as if she were a threat before she had to will herself to stop. This woman was no threat; the wars were long since over.

"Arizona?" Callie tried to call the woman back; the blonde was clearly struggling as evident by the woman's fisted hands at her side. Arizona was clearly struggling to maintain herself.

Arizona's eyes remained opened staring at the concerned woman before her. Arizona's head was spinning making her feel slightly nauseous. She heard a steady pounding in her ears as her mind thrummed with noises from all around her. Everything was so hectic and distorted. Callie seemed to be nothing more than smoke before her that glowed blue.

She tried to answer Callie's call, but her mind just would not allow words to pass from her lips. Her eyes closed a moment hoping that with one less sense to keep up with things would be simpler, but it only seemed to amplify the billions of sounds filtering through her mind.

Callie had never truly been frightened in all her years, but at this moment her mind held fear. She did not know what to do with the woman's struggle she looked around the beach hoping that there was something that could help her, but nothing seemed to be what she needed. A tear slipped out of her eye. She felt utterly helpless and did not understand why she was so worried about the woman. She knew death was a part of life; she grew up understanding that from the time of birth, but this did not bode well for her.

Another tear fell down her cheek and her mouth opened, but a song instantly spewed out of her lips. She had never sung and cried at once, but there was nothing more that she could really do as her own siren instincts began to take over.

The melody played hauntingly in the air as tears fell down her cheeks. Arizona. She heard herself sing it! Which surprised her immensely never had a song which she sung contained the name of another, but this had. The shock from the moment was short lived a sound from near by filtered in through her mind.

People! She turned at there were people slowly filtering onto the shore each with eyes set straight towards her. She jumped slightly, stunned. They were not mortals that were arriving as they held the glowing eyes that revealed the truth. Three slowly walked onto the beach slowly moving towards the two woman concern evident on each of their faces. She looked over to the still struggling woman then to the three approaching.

A tingle traveled down her spine as she turned back towards the open waters she called home. She looked back at the three approaching two women and one man; then to the woman whose eyes remained clamped shut. Her eyes returned to the three approaching and she received a gentle smile from each.

The tingling became excessive now and she could no longer ignore it, her eyes squeezed tightly shut she looked to the woman sitting on the rock beside her and spoke softly. "I shall see you soon Miss Arizona Robbins." Before she quickly turned and dove back into the waters she called home once again taking on her spirit self as she traveled quickly home, but not before she turned one final concerned gaze towards the blonde on the beach who now had the three surrounding her each with a hand upon her should

speaking.

**Gasp! What the shit man! Amazingly confusing and crazy and why! Why!**

**Well it's simple Arizona is changing and transforming into her "special" self. So this is going to get interesting and confusing before it gets clear. All these things will be cleared up eventually…but when why! Write more? **

**Muah ha ha ha!**

**Thanks for the read! Oh and comments make me happy and want to write [;**


	6. Beautiful Tree

**Title:** Beautiful Siren 6/?  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A/U Callie is a siren that has lived many years; unhappy with the way her existence has no change in it, until she meets a stranger. But what is she?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: **So this was a rather quick update….well compared to the others and longer than the others too! Yays! Hope you enjoy and know you are one step closer to knowing what Arizona is!

**A/N2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter(link**** on pro)account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

Arizona tried to breathe calmly knowing that panicking in these situations would only make the situation worse. Her eyes tried to once again seek the sight of the beautiful Latina next to her, but to her utter dismay the Latina no longer was seated next to her.

Her eyes tried to quickly scan the surrounding area, but the feel of three different hands on her shoulders caused Arizona to tense. She felt her hands clinch at her sides, ready to attack when she felt an overwhelming feeling of calm consumer her. Arizona's body began to relax, but her mind knew that something was not right; she began to fight the feelings flowing through her body.

It started with a small twitch in her pink that slowly began to travel; her mind was winning against the foreign calming feelings that were flowing through her veins. Her right hand fisted together tightly; the two hands on her right shoulder tightened feeling the blonde's muscles tighten underneath them.

Another large wave of calm seemed to blanket over her emotions once again. Arizona's mind tried to fight off the synthetic feelings that began to take over her body, but slowly the calming feeling won out and she slumped back into the bodies behind her not fully aware of all that was around her. Her eyes closed slowly as the calming feelings flowing through her turned to serenity and she dozed off.

**[Bleep]**

Her mind was a bit foggy as she lay on the softest bed she had ever experience. Arizona snuggled further back into the comfort of the bedding as a small smile adorned her lips unaware of the three sets of eyes that had been watching her since first bringing her back and laying her down.

Their eyes met each others as they spoke quickly and softly amongst each other. Their lips movements were not seeable to any mere mortals that would be witness to their discussion.

"What shall we do with her once she awakens?"

"I am not fully sure; she holds great untapped strength yet I do not believe she can control her gifts yet."

"Yes you are right. I sensed her panic and confusion when trying to calm her. Did you?"

"Very little, much of what I could feel was her determination to get away from us."

A gentle smile left the group.

"She is quite strong I must admit"

Slowly soft murmurings began to filter into Arizona's mind causing her to scrunch her face in irritation.

"She is but a fledgling and still holds enough strength to fight off our calming effect."

"Yes, she must be of noble blood."

"The other had to have been of noble blood too; for not just any could call us."

"True. I do not believe I have ever felt a powerful need to follow a siren's call ever."

The few small bits that Arizona was able to understand made no sense to the blonde but she knew she was not in a familiar place. The air around her seemed to still and the voices did not sound as any of those doctors she had been briefly introduced to. No they did not hold that all analytical tone, but the voices still seemed to hold that all knowing and understanding that doctors do.

Slowly she peeked around herself to catch her bearings and saw that above where she lay three others stood. She was surrounded; her mind raced with the idea of being abducted. Being raised as a military man's daughter never seemed so helpful as now. She looked for possible exits and waited for her opportunity.

"Should she not have been up by now?"

"We did hit her more powerfully than most it may take more time besides the transition through worlds effect beings differently."

"Yes, perhaps food would be need and water."

"Agreed perhaps seeing that we have food and water she will see we are not a threat and would actually be easier to manage."

The woman closest to her right moved away turning and moving deeper into the building that she was in. Her chance was now and she knew she had to take it. Quicker that she had ever moved during waking hours, Arizona jumped to her feet and made a mad dash to the door.

The other female was at her side already trying to get her to stop. "Please we mean you no harm."

Apart of her body wanted to believe the words that came from the woman, but those feelings could not be hers. The woman's arm held Arizona's forearm slightly hoping that she would believe her. With a quick jerk of her arm, Arizona pulled her arm away from the woman's hold and ran as fast as her legs would carry her out the door and into a beautiful wooded area. For a moment Arizona stopped and looked around herself. The woods looked perfect like that of a picture from a fairytale. The sunlight caught water particles in the air causing them to glimmer.

Arizona shook her head clearing it. This was not the time to stare at all that was around her; she needed to get help or at least figure out where these three people had taken her to. She looked around herself and headed west towards the slowly setting sun.

The three looked at one another worriedly; clearly the woman was frightened of them, but what could they do. She was in their care they needed to take care of her and this was their place of healing. They nodded and looked on as the woman moved from their sights. The unnamed blonde proved to be a very difficult person to help and faster than most.

The three turned back into the building. Once the door closed it blended in with the wildlife that surrounded it; not to be seen by any others.

**[Bleep]**

Arizona looked around her feeling lost and totally out of her element she looked back hoping that she was not followed, although a part of her knew she was not; she had to make sure. Her eyes searched the area behind her slowing her jog down as she noticed nothing behind her. Nothing.

She turned fully back in the direction of which she came; her mind was boggled at the fact that nothing was behind her. The first thought that entered Arizona's mind was that she was going crazy. She walked forward thinking that perhaps she had ran so far that she could no longer see the building, but a part of her knew that it was not true. The little cottage was white: a stark contrast to the greens and browns that were the forest around it.

She began to quicken her steps back slightly panicked. Maybe this had something to do with her being sick, but she could never really know unless she got herself out of this situation. She stopped about halfway back to the area she knew she came from; but Arizona saw nothing. She turned in a slow circle searching, but could only see the trees that stood tall and large all around her. The light still caught the particles of dirt in the air and sparkled.

The area was truly beautiful, but nothing could take away from the stress she was feeling. She turned away heading in the westward direction that she had already been moving. Arizona's steps were even on the ground below her. The soft slightly moist floor made her feet sink in with every step. Her movements began to quicken as she noticed the suns close proximity to the western horizon.

Footsteps hit the ground steadily as she jogged forward determined that she would get out of the forest before nightfall. Her mind was racing as time passed her by bringing the prospects of her being forced to stay out in the forest for the night closer to reality. She looked up towards the sky silently praying for it to stay light for just a little longer just this day. She snorted to herself lightly shaking her head at the realization of how crazy she sounded to herself.

Desperation was soon winning out as slowly the sky above began to darken. Arizona's first instinct was shelter as her eyes scanned the fast darkening area around her. Temperatures began to plummet slowly as time whittled away.

Luck seemed to be on her side as she came across a large hollowed out tree. As she approached the tree, Arizona could not help but notice she had no idea the type of tree this was. It was tall; so much so that when she looked up into the sky to see the top she could see nothing even bending her neck back as far as it would go to see. Not only was this tree tall but wide; its branches spread out causing the willow tree-like leaves to fall down like a veil around this beautiful tree. She was in awe of the tree.

Arizona's awe only grew when she noticed the massive trunk of this strange tree. It was enormous in width the large opening obvious, but surrounding this opening were its roots that stuck out of the ground wrapping themselves around the tree to make a beautiful pattern. The roots bubbled up in front of the opening creating natural steps up to the entrance of the tree. On one side coming from the trunk a large branch poked outward at a slight declined slope until it met with the ground below five feet over.

None of this was as amazing to her as the fact that the tree not only held green, but blue leaves. Whenever this willow like tree moved its leaves would seem to change from a beautifully bright green to a mellow blue before her eyes. She walked up to it and noticed the sap that had slowly leaked out of the tree trunk and down causing a gorgeous array of light pink to yellows down the tree trunk that sparkled even in the dimming light.

Cautiously the blonde entered her home for the night utterly amazed at how glorious the tree really was. Even the hollowed inside was a sight to see. The same sap that decorated the outer trunk decorated the inner walls of the tree. A gap in the trunk allowed enough light to enter in for Arizona to witness the sparkling take place inside.

The trunk seemed larger on the inside than she expected going back further into a pitch-black that Arizona was unwilling to penetrate. Her feet were planted just barely within the beautiful tree letting her eyes adjust to the darker light as she debated if this was truly her best option. The thought of traveling in the dark on an unfamiliar terrain quickly lost to staying in a tree that was arguably more appealing than her own apartment.

She moved forward and was baffled at discovering that in an area to her right some small branches grew near the bottom of the tree. The surprising part was not finding them, but that these leaves did not match the willow like ones surrounding the tree; they looked like a type of fur tree branches except when she pinched them they felt pillowy and soft not hard and poky like they should.

Because of their close proximity to the ground, Arizona laid atop the small branches quickly succumbing to the exhaustion that set into her body from the long run through the forest she had taken.

A small deer came walking into the opening shortly after the blonde woman began to snore softly. It started at seeing the woman lying in his bed and was about to run away when a rumbling from the sky above opened up the sky for large teardrops of rain to pelt down. In his fear he quickly scurried closer to the strange lady laying close for warmth and shaking in fear. In her sleep the blonde pulled the small animal closer to her side allowing him to feel safe and fall asleep too.

Well that was interesting….So honestly I don't know where im going with this story…much like I have a general and this is it: they get together. Hahahah! You love it admit it :D

So not many clues to what AZ is, but those ppl! Her kidnappers? Crazed killers? Gentle woodland folk? Awesome tree huh…name it go ahead [;

And who was all aww a baby deer…;) help name him?

I like tommy…but honestly it seems weird for a deer…:P

As always it was great and I hope you enjoyed…Not sure how long it will take for the next update.


	7. The Three

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoy this it is the longest Chapter so far! And we get some intro to new characters and beings! Yay!

Another AN on bottom!

**A/N2: Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter **[link on pro]**account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

**-Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Callie quickly walked back onto her home island of Sirenum Scopuli knowing that she had to hurry and get home to her mother, who had called her back here. She stopped at Lake Sirenia that was surrounded by small hills and two imposing mountains on either of its sides. The water sparkled a bright ethereal blue hue like that of the glow of a siren's eyes as it moved ever so gently catching the light from above. Callie looked up to the large chunk of land that hovered over the lake.

The castle Sirenum Scopuli for which the island was named sat in the middle of the large mass beautiful and open as ever. The main part of Sirenum Scopuli was rectangular in shape and large, pure white steps led into the open floor room large white decorative pillars held up the roof, the inside of the floor room holding another room that from the outside you would be unaware of it having. Atop the first structure a smaller one was held this one round with pillars holding up a rounded top though this whole structure was glass-like in essence, but moved as the ocean did. The suns rays hitting it caused small rainbows to be seen within it a fill like substance covered the open areas so no prying eyes or ears could get their fill of royal matters.

Callie's eyes looked up to the round orb that sat above the whole caste it held ethereal blue water within it that shone brighter than even the eyes of any siren. This water ran down the middle of the entire main home of the castle and met up with the many small streams that ran away from the castle and into the lake below. She looked at the small streams that ran over the slightly rough terrain of the floating land mass creating little waterfalls and ponds where the water collected.

On the right of the castle sat the only tower it had connected only by a walkway from the main castle headquarters to it. This building was not opened like the rest but solid white with a tiny window at its very top. Many referred to this tower as the War Tower because it was reinforced to take a beating. On the left was sat a very small gazebo that seemed dwarfed when comparing it to the large scale of the castle and its tower. Callie's heart clenched in her chest as she looked upon the Joining Gazebo where those of the royal family's souls were joined with their soul mates for always.

Not letting the sadness of having not found her mate get to her, Callie quickly walked into Sirenia Lake taking on her spirit form as she moved through it quickly and up one of the many waterfalls to get to Sirenum Scopuli Castle. She stepped into the smaller room decorated beautifully and elegant as it had always been. She smiled at the whites and golds that surrounded her filling her with a sense of calm. The cylinder of glowing water falling in the center reminded her that she needed to take on her siren matters. She walked into the glowing water her spirit quickly absorbing into the water and traveled up to the smaller circular floor.

Callie watched as her mother paced slowly back and forth looking out at the mountains a slight frown on her sun kissed face. Callie's mother had the features of any siren meaning she was beautiful and forever young. Her mother had dark straight hair that fell to her shoulders and hazel eyes. Her tan skin was fading in and out as her mother changed from her spirit self to her solid self trying to calm her nerves. Leucosia heard steps behind her and quickly turned her head to be greeted by the sight of her daughter in her solid form.

"Why is it that whenever I am looking for you, you are nowhere to be found, Calliope?"

"I…" Callie's answer is cut off as the woman continues.

"And when you are called I can _feel_ you fighting the pull home? And to me: your mother, your queen!" The queen shook her head exasperatedly at her daughter.

"Sorry" Callie answers lightly declining her head respectfully to her mother.

"Well you should be. Not only are you difficult to find, but you are not in Sirenum Scopuli or her sister islands among your people like you should be. You are out Sireniana knows where."

"Mother I…" Again Callie is cut off by her mother.

"Calliope you will soon be taking over as queen; your people need to know that you are there for them, that they can depend on you."

Callie's head was still bowed slightly "What if leading is not what I want to do?" She looked up her brown eyes held defiance as she stared into her mother's hazel.

Leucosia sighed having heard this from her daughter before. "I understand, but this is what you were meant to do. These are your people and we need someone who is strong enough to keep us all bound together; only our blood can keep all siren kind bound together Calliope."

Callie sighed turning slightly to the side to look at what she could see of Sirenum Scopuli; the sight was truly beautiful as it had always been. Flowers covered the hills that were covered with green grass the island surrounded by jagged rocks. This was home, but the lives lost; the souls that clung to this place made staying here painful for the woman. She looked back to her mother's soft eyes. "I know that mother, but it is hard to know that we must take lives; that souls stay bound to this island because of our curse."

Leucosia's eyes hardened a moment before softening; she walked over to her daughter placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I know that our legends say that we were created from a curse given to us from the gods, but I see the beauty in our lives; the gifts that we are able to receive. The moment my soul was connected to my soul mate in the Joining everything seemed perfect; no one who has been cursed could ever receive or feel something that beautiful."

Callie looked at her mother who held tears in her eyes and sighed lightly. "And the lives? All the souls that are trapped here, what of them?" Callie's own eyes began to water as she spoke about it.

Her mother sighed this conversation topic has been brought up countless times between her and her daughter. She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Calliope, you must understand these souls are not truly trapped here; they may leave at will, but they choose to be bound to us."

Callie scoffed at this lightly. "Because our song hypnotize them enough."

"Our song leads them here. But they stay because they have been earth bound; they allow us to rejuvenated and strengthened; they do not hold this against us. In times of war the souls help to reinforce our concealment remain in tact keeping other beings from our home."

"Those lives that we take keep the order of the world and keep us alive; perhaps you might not truly need what they give for you carry within you your father's genes," Callie's eyes watered slightly at the mentioning of her father but her mother just continued on "but the other sirens? Your people, they need what those who die on our beaches have to offer. I know it may seem grim, but this is who we are. And you need to accept that Calliope because soon you will be the queen instead of I."

"Mom…" Callie's voice was slightly strained as she looked at the woman to her right.

Leocosia squeezed her daughter's shoulder reassuringly. "Your father has already been without us for seven months and I can already feel the emptiness in my soul; the part that he took with him. Now my soul is incomplete and the sense of it started the moment he was no longer with us." Callie's mother's hand is on her chest as a single tear slowly slips down her eye at the thought of her fallen husband. "You know that even the strongest sirens can not live over a year without their Joined being with them; it is impossible."

A few silent tears slip out of Callie's brown orbs as she looks at her mother. She knows it is true. A siren is not meant to live without their soul mate once the two have created the Joining; when one passes, they truly take a part of the other in death. And no one, not even the strongest, can live being incomplete. She sighs. "Mother I'm sorry. Father truly was a great warrior; I know this is my responsibility and I do love our home."

She smiled a small smile at her daughter looking at her lovingly and slightly sympathetic. "You are so strong Calliope I know you will bring greatness to our people." Her hand found her daughter's waist giving her a slight sideways hug.

Callie smiled turning to her mom before she stiffened her eyes becoming unfocused as a strange pulling feeling consumed her body.

**[Bleep **_location shift_**]**

It was quiet among the three of them after entering back into their safe house. Each lost in thought about the fledgling that had escaped from the safe confines of the house. Though no words were exchanged the three already knew what actions they were going to take having discussed what they should do from the beginning while the blonde fledgling slept.

The white haired woman stood closely to the door a look of contemplation on her very pale face; she walked further into the room the whites of her eyes already glowing with concentration. She stuck her hand out faced down. The other two seeing this, both walked forward as the whites of their eyes began to glow too. As their hands connected they swirled with energy before it shot out around them leaving; their hands never separated as the energy continued.

**[Bleep]**

A strange energy erupted within her and she could feel her eyes begin to glow their ethereal blue. Luecosia stood and watched worriedly as her daughter stood frozen next to her; when she seen her daughter's begin to water she became confused and looked around her.

"Calliope?" she asked hesitantly as she reached her hand out placing it on her daughter's shoulder, but when she was sapposed to be met with her daughter's solid form she was met with nothing; her daughter no longer stood beside her and her fear sky rocketed. "CALLIOPE!" She yelled loudly her eyes turning their ethereal blue as fury and motherly concern consumed her.

**[Bleep]**

Callie stood by a shore a totally confused and disorientated; just moments ago she was back home to Sirenum Scopuli and was discussing her royal duties with her mother when she felt an odd feeling come over her. Now, however, she was stood on the shore of what she knew as the Mythical Forest. The forest was as beautiful as she remembered it, but she had no idea why she was here nor what had brought her here; what baffled her the most was how she had been brought here.

Callie felt a small shiver of fear travel up her back thinking about who could have possibly had enough power to even get her hear when only the royalty could call another royal siren home that and of course their Joined, but Callie had no Joined. She looked around not seeing anything, but her legs would not listen to her demands and move, instead they stayed completely still as if she was no longer in control of her body.

Fear consumed her as Callie realized she truly was not capable of moving. She struggled to move, but her body remained frozen in its spot and it seemed the more she tried to fight and run the tighter the hold was. Her eyes began to water as her eyes once again scanned the empty beach around her. Nothing moved.

Anger slowly boiled inside of her and her eyes began to glow their ethereal blue as she struggled to get away from whatever had called her here. She felt her eyes begin to flash a dark onyx as her anger began to consumer her. Callie's struggles began to grow in ferocity at being stuck.

No one could hold her down; this was totally unacceptable. The ethereal blue glow began to change slowly starting from her pupil the black of it began to spread taking over the blue of her eyes leaving only a small ring of ethereal blue outside of her now pitch black irises. A ferocious war holler left lips as she struggled against her invisible binds that continued to suppress her movements.

A black aura spread around her flying up like flames flowing up and away from her. Her anger was taking over her rational mind and it did not matter to her. Obsidian eyes narrowed suspicious as three figures began to slowly walk their way over towards her. Her struggles continued another cry of anger left her lips barring her teeth as she looked at the three.

The three stopped before her calmly; their eyes appraising her and eyebrows raised as they looked upon the struggling woman. The woman with white hair turned to her left looking at the man beside her and gave a nod. Nodding back he walked forward placing his hand upon the angered woman's shoulder.

"Calm my child; be calm" he spoke to her calmly his eyes were friendly as he looked at the siren before him. The whites of his eyes glow brightly as he focuses on pushing the anger away from the woman's feelings.

Her struggles did not stop the black around her still flaming out around her in a dark aura. He furrowed his brows focusing on the love within his heart.

The two women that stood behind the man watched on with interest and admiration for how powerful the woman had to be to fight off any of them. They watched as the man's irises flashed pink for a moment then went back to their calm grey color.

Slowly the black aura around the succubus began to recede; returning back to the deep recesses of her body. Callie blinked a few times; with each blink a little of her deep brown would take over starting with the outer edge of her irises and ending with her pupils. A loving smile took over her features as she looked at the man before her and then to the two woman that stood slightly behind him.

The man laughed lightly as he released his hold on the woman's shoulder; the loving fool look that had taken over her face slowly melting away to leave a slightly apprehensive look.

"Who…who are you?" her voice was slightly shaky, but she bit the inside of her cheek trying to calm herself down enough to put on a brave face.

The woman with white hair stepped forward smiling softly at her. "I am Ariadne; the man before you is Demekles and the woman beside me is Niamh. And we, my child, are The Three." She answered softly the small warm smile never leaving her lips.

Callie looked at Ariadne her long white hair flowed beautifully down her body ending at her waist. Atop her head sat a small tiara of sticks that had two light purple flowers growing from them along with three small leafs. Her body was wrapped in a form fitting forest green dress that blended in well with the green of the forest behind her. It stopped just below her knees with no sleeves. On her upper arm a branch twirled around it three times a small leaf grew from the top closer towards her shoulder. A beautiful band of silver wrapped around her right wrist in the shape of a small rose that seemed to have grown all silver not made.

Her eyes were a deep rich earthy brown that held kindness and light within them; though they revealed the hidden power and strength the woman had. Ariadne held a staff that was a brand a few small leafs spotting out from it at the top the staff grew into a circle that held wild flowers that shifted different colors. Her feet were adorned by what seemed to be brown ballet flats. Ariadne was the shortest of the three standing at about 5' 5'', but held an aura of extreme wisdom and age around her powerful being.

Demekles seemed to hold the calmest look upon his face. His smile was small, but held warmth and love. That love could be seen shining from his grey eyes that held an extreme calm and placating look about them. He was the tallest amongst The Three standing at about 6' 6'' with large shoulders. Dark black hair sat upon his head. Although he was tall and well muscled he did not look like a body builder, but more defined and chiseled and still able to have the most calming affect on Callie's mind.

He wore simple but seemingly stylish clothes: a pair of high end jeans and a colored shirt that was not very loose, but in no way too tight. On his arms gold sparkled from his olive complexion in the shapes of swirls and a heart. The gold never did settle moving and pulsating through his body. Demekles had a golden bow on his back along with no arrows; the bow had small amounts of red running through the gold looking brilliant together.

Niamh was the taller of the two women at about 6'' and stood in a way that seemed guarded. She had reddish brown hair that fell an inch below her shoulders. Her body looked extremely well toned and hand no smile upon her face nor did she have a frown. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of light green, but did not give you a read on anything the woman was feeling.

The woman's body seemed to be clad in a skimpy style of armor that allowed for maximum movement. She had black boots that came up above her knees that looked almost as if they were apart of her body at how snug they were. Around her waist was a mettled skirt that only reaches mid thigh, the tips of this skirt a golden color. Her body was covered in a form fitting metal like bodice that was the same style as the skirt she wore. From the sides of her head sprouted two small wing-like feathered things that pointed back and away that were 6 inches each. On Niamh's back she held a large golden and silver saber that was as long as her legs and a huge gold and silver shield that took up most of her back.

Callie turned her eyes back to Ariadne as she seemed to be the one who was the leader and asked, "Are you the ones who called me here?"

Ariadne simply nodded in the affirmative at the question. Callie nodded thinking for a moment.

"Why?"

"We have brought you here because of the one you called upon us to assist you with; the fledgling." Callie nodded looking into her eyes wanting her to continue. Seeing this Ariadne continues her explanation. "She was not well so we brought her to a safe house here, but upon waking she was confused and ran into the Mystical Forest and away from us."

Callie was still slightly confused. "Why couldn't you go get her; what use am I?"

Demekles is the one to answer next. "Ah, we must not venture out for it is still dangerous though the wars have been over for some time now. And we cannot risk causing a ruckus at this time the talk of Maleficent returning has grown wide among the darkness."

She nodded slowly. "I still do not know if I can be much help to you. I can not leave the confines of my home." Callie stated gesturing to the water below her.

"You can not sense her?" asked Niamh look of confusion clouded her previously blank expression.

Callie looked confused just the same as she looked at the woman. "A siren can only sense their Joined and I have not found my soul mate yet." The last part was a whisper as she looked done the pain from being alone for so long seeping into her features.

Demekles gave her a small conforting smile, "but you are a siren your call should appeal to her no?"

She looked at him a moment before shaking her head. "Only tears can bring the souls of light and she is one of the purest I have ever met." Callie smiled fondly at that.

"But you posses the ability to help her, will you?" he asked still looking at her softly.

She nodded softly to her self before doing so more firmly. "Of course I will, but my binding to my home?" She asked.

Niamh smirked cockily before answering. "We are The Three we can help."

Callie looked confused at that a moment the name The Three ringing a bell but not totally coming to light; her musings were cut short as she saw the whites of their eyes begin to glow each taking a step closer to her to surround her and placing their hands on her shoulders.

She remembered them doing this same thing to Arizona when she had been called back home; Callie wondered if she should be worried, but a strange tingling filing started to take away her thoughts.

0xoxoxoxoxoxox0

Gasp! Who saw that twist there? Hmm? Who? So any thoughts as to what Callie is then? Well half is anyways because she is still part siren and yes PART but her father…not a siren so it'll be fun thinking of those.

And I have come to the realization that AZ is something that is highly unknown and I AM twisting the thing she is a bit for my taste but its still out there and involves death and life.

It may be some time before I post another chapter due to taking summer classes sorry.


	8. Quests?

**A/N: **Oh my goodness I am the worst person ever and I know it! This has been like half done for sooo long so if it sounds weird I am sorry. I have no excuses for my delayed writing and am hoping that I can fix that.

**A/N2: Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter ****account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

**-Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

White light filters in shining delicately on the blonde's sleeping form and she shifts, her eyes scrunching trying to stay in the peaceful slumber she was experiencing. But the sun continues to beat down disturbing her continued sleep

Finally she tries to turn away from the light but a warm body prevents the shift from going off smoothly. A smile takes up her features at the feel of another body next to hers not really remembering exactly who she brought home the night previously but not minding much. She snuggles into the body next to her own earning her a light squeak in return which makes her smirk

Her arm wraps around the small frame feeling something smooth that is most definitely not skin and her brows furrow in confusion; a woman in her bed after a night she can not remember almost always guarantees a nice naked warm body when she wakes up. This is definitely not a naked body she runs the her tongue around in her mouth trying to get the taste of whatever kind of alcohol it was responsible for her inability to remember last night and comes up with only the icky taste of morning breath.

Grunting slightly she flops back to her back and squints her eyes open against the harsh light of the sun blinking furiously trying to get used to its harshness so early in the morning. As her eyes, finally, adjust to the blinding light she stares up confused. It looks likes she is in some type of wood building and she scrunches her nose at the thought of a cabin which leads to the horrible idea of camping She shudders just the thought of camping always put her off.

Finally with a loud exhale she turns to the woman beside her a small smile in place as her dimples pop and her elbow makes contact with the bedding in order for her hand to support her head. But that is most definitely not a woman beside her and her eyes grow wide as a startled yelp leaves her pink lips and she is scrambling to get up as the small light brown creature lets out a shocked yelp and dashes to the other side of the tree eyes wide and fearsome.

Arizona eyed the small animal in front of her cautiously taking in the sight of the rather small deer and slowly her body began to relax as she studied the cute creature. She smiled softly at the obviously frightened animal as she crouched low and held at her hand trying to show it that she meant no harm to it. "Hey there little guy" She smiled softly scooting closer to the animal very slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you" She spoke softly as it started to back further into the wood of the tree before realizing himself and stopped moving, but still held its ears back in cautionary concern.

Her hand ran softly against his soft fur petting the small animal tenderly and carefully making sure to not frighten him once again as she smiled looking at the little thing. "Aren't you cute" She smiled continuing to run her hand on his very soft fur as her eyes drifted around the hollow tree and outside at what was obviously a forest. The blonde frowned to herself as she stared outside looking down at the animal once again. "You wouldn't happen to know how I got out here hmm Bambi?" she smiled wondering to herself trying to stay calm.

"Not really you were just here when I got here last night" The small animal answered back enjoying the stroking the hand on his fur and his eyes closed in appreciation. But with their sudden stop his eyes opened to look at the woman standing above him.

A shocked expression took over the woman's features as she looked down at the animal beside her disbelievingly. She blinked still staring at the animal believing that she had to be going insane or hearing things. She smiled to herself for even thinking something as crazy as the animal speaking a light smile playing on her lips. "Wow, I must be going crazy I thought you just spoke to me, Bambi" She snorted to herself.

The deer looked up at the woman, his eyes narrowing and body bristling with indignation at both being called such a silly name and the woman having the audacity to say he did not speak. As if her were some common animal. This was _his_ home!

He took a defiant step away from her staring at the woman eyes hard as stone, Arizona grew slightly confused at the animal's movement and moved to step closer to the animal, but when she tried it made a snorting noise that sounded oddly like a huff as it took a step back and away from her yet again. "Bambi?" she cooed softly to the little animal as she began to squat.

It was finally too much for him to handle and he exploded. "My name is not _Bambi_! It is George Oakilson. Son of Alaster Oakilson. And you are in my home do not disrespect me by acting as if I can not speak. You should know very well that the Mytholousry reside in these lands"

Shock took over her features as she stared wide eyed at the animal before her flabbergasted. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish but no words really came out as she continued to stare at the deer before her. Such a cute little creature that she was so used to seeing on nature programs; she blinked giving her arm a pinch trying to wake herself and flinching at the pain the pinch caused angry that it did not seem to wake her.

Finally words started to come out, if not a bit jumbled and disorientated still"…you…you…talk…words…you…mytho…speaking…no…impossible…George…words…you…impossible" She gives her head a shake staring unbelieving at the animal.

George just tilts his head to the side staring up at the woman. No one that is not magical can get into the mythical forest unless they were lured here to be food or of course just an animal, but even animals typically steered clear of the place as they were lower than even mortals on the food chain. "What are you?" he asked curiously sniffing the air and staring at the woman positive that she was no mortal as her scent was that of mythical even her essences was, but he just never came across her kind before so could not place her.

She stared at him still disbelieving all that was going on around her; she was clearly going crazy or had to be dreaming. Definitely dreaming. She had become too fatigued after her run on the beach and her spat at the hospital and possibly passed out once she got home. Nodding as she agreed with her conclusion, she squared her shoulders prepared to get through this with the thought that this was most definitely a dream .

George never was a particularly patient being so the fact that she did not answer both irritated and unnerved him. His first instincts told him that only those who are hiding what they are would not tell him and the only ones that hide them are dangerous. He shifted a bit nervously, ears perking up and alert as adrenaline began to course through his body getting him ready to spring to escape quickly.

One back step gets him pinned against the wall of the tree behind him and he inwardly curses to himself at having ran away frightened earlier. He looks back to the blonde hoping that his scared doe eyes would help him in some way; he knows his looks are there for some protection and stares wordlessly at the woman as she stares with a strange look on her face back at him.

His eyes dart to the opening of the hollow and stares at the long thin vines that are calmly swaying back and forth happily causing the leaves to tinkle magically as the color of the leaves seemed to shift colors. Watching something that he had seen so many times before slightly calmed his frazzled nerves and he looked at the blonde woman again. If she did not want to reveal what she was to him then. George knew it was best for him to try and placate her by not asking least she was dangerous or even worse evil.

He took a deep calming breathe steeling his nerves and met the woman's blue eyes. Neutral questions were going to be the only things that would both be his saving grace and way to gain information. His ears flattened against his head: a nervous impulse.

This had to be a dream. That's right, she was clearly not ready for that run and it must have put some sort of strain on her body. Too much activity before your body has had enough time to heal can be bad for anyone even her. Okay, so this is just some odd dream and it was about time she had talking animal dreams because honestly, watching that many talking animal cartoons could not have been healthy for her psyche.

"Do you have a name?" The question had her retreating from her thoughts to focus back on the adorable creature in front of her. Now that she realized that this was not some weird possessed animal and, in fact, just a dream she could admit that the animal, George, was cute.

And before she could over think things once again she was already retorting. "Doesn't everyone have a name?" Effectively not answering his question which slightly frustrated the Mytholous, she raised a single blonde eyebrow at the odd question.

He just opened his mouth in shock at the smart ass comment that just flew out of the potentially dangerous woman and blinked. The blonde for her part just stood with a smirk on her face looking at the little deer before her, Finally, as if barely realize that it was taking him far to long to respond, George managed to stutter out a reply "Ye…yes IEv…Yes." He gives a nod as if agreeing with his own answer before the silence and a raised brow have him continuing. "It's just…you know my name, but I don't know yours?" it comes out as a question and his ears flick from the sound "I mean, what is your name?"

She smiles showcasing a set of deep dimples in her cheeks as she looks at the small animal before her. He really is the cutest thing ever, and what nightmare starts with a cute little deer? None. That is how many nightmares start with a cute little talking deer. It is like Disney in her mind and she kind of loves it. So, without much of a thought she is speaking to the animal feeling oddly at ease. "Arizona My name is Arizona Robbins and it is nice to meet you Mr Oakilson"

He felt a small bit of pride course through his body at being called Mister; it was something that not even his people would bestow upon him, though that was for obvious reasons there, and it made his ego swell just a bit as he stood just taller. "And it is nice to meet you"

It was quiet for a beat between the two as Arizona silently observed her surroundings realizing that she was in a huge hollowed out tree it was quite magnificent to look at and she stared at it for some time taking in the details readily

"So," George cleared his throat slightly awkwardly trying to think of what to say or how to ask before he gave up on thinking of a way to say it nicely "Why are you here?"

The sound of his voice interrupted the blonde's observation and her attention was once again on the talking animal across from her, She tilted her head to the side still looking at the talking creature before her. "Shouldn't you know why I'm here? Or at least tell me where here is?"

She sounded genuinely curious about her inquires and it gave him pause; he never thought that she could be a lost traveler, but even lost travelers knew where they were in a general sense and she did seem surprised when she heard him first speak. But that did not matter, no human could ever get to the Mythical Forest unless lured there, by a less than savory character, and even then they would not be able to realize he was talking. She had to be supernatural to understand him; he spoke in the Mytho- tongue that only other super naturals were able to clearly understand. Although, he could communicate with other none supernatural animals, they had to be just that: _animals_. And this woman before him was definitely humanoid.

But still that left questions. Even though he clearly knew she had to be a supernatural of some sort and, therefore, could come into the Mythical Forest at will. Supernaturals did not just come to be in to this place that held extreme magic because they were lost. It was almost daunting just to make the trip into the realm of the Mythical Forest so only those with the destination in mind would come.

He tilted his head in confusion as he looked at the woman. "umm…" he stammered at a loss for words. What was she playing at? Maybe she had some mental deficiency that made her quite not all there. He blinked slowly letting that thought float through his mind.

Arizona's eyebrow quirked this was a rather strange dream, but if it was her adaptation of a Disney movie then surely she had some quest or some evil doer to get rid of. "Well…I don't know…isn't there some like…evil doer I should be helping with or like quest I need to be put on?" she made a vague motion with her hands as if that would help him understand her further, which was a complete failure as he seemed even more confused.

"Well, the worst things in the Mythical Forest are the cave dwellers. Nasty little things that have a nacked for hunting with no prejudice like most of us. They live in the Blossoming Mountains deep within the caves, but they have been coming closer to the ground levels and surface strangely." he had just spouted off there for a moment, but hey those cave dwellers were some nasty things. "But you know…I didn't… call you here?" the last bit came out as sort of a question as he realized what she said. Was she some sort of summoned? They get called upon and have a need to fulfill requests and feats: it gives them a power rush helping them stay alive and young and beautiful.

The blonde blinked taking in all the information; this was by far one of her more indebt dreams. It was so realistic, but still clearly a dream. She looked back at the talking animal and confirmed that this was definitely a dream. "Well, that does sound like it needs getting taken care of." She gave a firm nod; this is where things would get fun and she would be a hero. That sounded pretty awesome in her head; she wondered briefly if she would get a princess and smiled. "Should we go now?"

He nods along with her about it needing getting taken care of before his eyes widen. And he looks at her like she lost her mind "_We_?!"

"Well clearly I can't go alone; I am new around here after all. And there has to be a reason that I met you so of course we." She states it as if it the most logical thing in the realm.

"I don't think…no I can't go." He shakes his head fear already rising inside of his fur covered body at the image of those terrifying creatures.

"But you _have_ to."

"No"

"Look this is going to happen one way or another and you ARE going to be showing me how to get to these Flower Mountains…"

"Blossoming Mountains" he corrects.

"Exactly I don't even really know their names and you have to go because this is your home. You should be a part of this; you and I have to work together form a great bond, have each others back, and have this amazing adventure."

It is a lot of back and forth between the two but somehow the blonde gets the young Mytholous to agree although he agrees timidly on the very adamant argument that she never call him Bambi again. She is beyond ecstatic at the new her dream is clearly the most awesome dream around for have the talking animal!

And the two set off with the sun well at its zenith high above in the sky. Arizona's eyes looking around in amazement at all of the sights around her from the most gorgeous blue sky to the purple trees. It is a day and a half trip to the Blossoming Mountains base and the Elvin city of Arboribus is right in the middle which is where George informs her they will be stopping when they make it.

I know this is basically like filler and who has dreams this detailed? Someone's in denial! (think of that being said tauntingly.)

So yes I went there…I made George Bambi…ha, but he's not going to have George characteristics if you are all wondering!

Arizona has been basically changed…I didn't like what I was going to do with her, but everything is the same. And I am completely changing the meaning of what I am making her too! Kind of the same way I did with Callie and the Sirens!

Hint? Why yes I am going to give you one of those! What Arizona is has a video game about it…it might just be the name of the video game or it might not…who knows? Oh I do! (;


End file.
